Life Or Death?
by CazCaz94
Summary: Which would you choose? Life? What if that meant you couldn't be with the one you loved? Instead you had to be with another. Kalysstah Porchini's world gets turned upside down over this very quandary! Read it! DMOC BZOC! REVIEW!


AN: Please review

AN: Please review! Don't flame!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my OCs, so anything you don't recognise is mine!

OCs: Kalysstah Porchini, Maedyn Hunter and Tranquil-Skye Smith.

**Chapter One - What Happens When Your World Gets Turned Upside Down?**

Kalysstah Oopheliah Qinn Porchini was a seventeen-year-old beauty. She was tall and slender, and had silky-smooth curls of deepest ebony right down her back; her tresses were highlighted with aquamarine to bring out her eyes, which resembled two large sapphires rimmed with gold.

She wore a cherry pink sundress, made of the finest silk money could buy, accessorised with her pink Kate Spade handbag and her pink Jimmy Choos. Her favourite colour was pink, so much so her room at home in her family's seventy-acre, sixteen-bedroom, twelve-bathroom (eight en suite), four swimming-pool, two tennis-court, one helicopter-pad country mansion resembled the inside of a marshmallow.

She wasn't just gorgeous to look at either; she also possessed a gorgeous mind, and was easily the smartest Ravenclaw in her year, perhaps the whole house. It was only due to that frizzy-haired (God! Did she need some decent conditioner!) Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, that she was denied the top spot in her whole year, and possibly the whole school.

She also had a great sense of humour and quick wit that her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, just loved about her. They'd been going out for nearly two years now, and one day, Kalysstah hoped to marry him.

The day our story begins was a bright, sunshiny day, without a cloud in the sky. Kalysstah was sashaying along with her two best friends, Maedyn MykenZee Graycelyn Hunter and Tranquil-Skye Audriey Smith, as they all boarded the Hogswarts Express home for the summer.

It was the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and they were all looking forward to a well-deserved break.

"I can't wait to get home to my family's mansion," she sighed. "It's a little cosy, but it's home, you know?"

"I'm not looking forward to going home, because my life is so angst-ridden," Tranquil-Skye angsted. "My parents don't let me wear my five-inch leather skirt and four-inch-heel leather boot combo! Don't they want me to have a life?!"

"Oh, my God! That's terrible, Tranquil-Skye!" Maedyn sympathised. "How are you ever meant to get lots of boyfriends, if they can't see your assets?! Please tell me they let you wear boob tubes?"

"If only, Maedyn, if only," a single tear streaked down Tranquil-Skye's cheek as she said this, smudging both her thick, jet-black mascara and her equally thick, jet-black eye-liner.

"Now, now, Tranquil-Skye, we'll have none of that! Don't forget, you're only going home to stay with your cruel, abusive parents for a week, before you come and stay at my family's mansion for the rest of the summer holidays," Kalysstah was so good at consoling her angst-ridden friend whenever she got too angst-ridden.

"Oh, Kalysstah! You have such a beautiful soul," Tranquil-Skye was now only a tad gloomy, which for her was like being ecstatic.

Suddenly...

"Like, oh my God, girls! Check out Harry Potter's arse!" Maedyn drooled. "It's devine!"

Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were only a little way ahead of them in the train corridor.

"Too bad for you, he's totally going out with that Ginny Weasley," Kalysstah pointed out, displaying the fact that her knowledge stretched beyond just the academic.

"What?!" Maedyn cried, as they found an empty compartment to sit in. "I totally heard he was schtupping Granger! Now I could totally snare him away from _her _- what with her lack of using decent conditioner - but Weasley looks like she uses something other than a supermarket own brand! Also, you know what they say about red-heads in the boudoir!"

"Calm down, love," Kalysstah soothed. "You're way more hotterer than Ginny Weasley is. Her boobs only look like a B, whereas yours are totally an E! And P.S - where the _hell_ did you hear he was sexing up Hermione Granger? It's all about her and Ron Weasley!"

"Thank God for my cup size!" Maedyn cried, this time relieved. "Erm, I think that Pansy Parkinson was telling people she caught the two of them at it in a broom cupboard on the fifth floor."

"Oh, please. Don't listen to her - she's a Slytherin. You know how morally corrupt that lot are," said Tranquil Skye gloomily.

"Excuse me! Blaise - my totally hot boyfriend - is a Slytherin and he's nice and sexy and nice, so don't tar them all with the same brush," Kalysstah harrumphed indignantly.

"Yeah, Smith, don't tar all us Slytherins with the same brush," said a voice from the compartment door way. "I'm nice and sexy and nice too."

"Malfoy!" Kalysstah yelled incredulously. "_The_ Draco Malfoy. Please! You're the worst of the worst when it comes to the Slytherins."

Malfoy pouted. "Don't be mean, or I'll tell Blaisey-waisey."

"For your information, Malfoy, Blaise thinks you're an arrogant, nasty little git, just as much as I do - and that's quite a lot - he only talks to you, because of your secret stash of firewhiskey," Kalysstah assured.

"Whatever!" he smirked. "You think I care whether your boyfriend actually likes me, or not? I've got better things to do with my time. Like getting some. Which reminds me - Hunter, are free just now?"

"Not for you, I'm not, Malfoy. I have got standards, you know," Maedyn crossed her legs seductively. It was a natural impulse when a male was present.

"Really?" Malfoy asked sincerely.

"Yes!" Maedyn was indignant. She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well, then, if you're not up for it, Hunter, I'd better be off - I can't waste time on no hopers," and off he went as he moved on to Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil's carriage.

"God, what a whorebag!" Kalysstah shuddered.

As the train was making its way south, half an hour later, Blaise turned up at the girls' compartment to see Kalysstah.

"Honeybunny!" she squealed excitedly when she saw him.

"Muffinbear!" he squealed back. "Come here and give us a kiss."

She obliged.

"Oh, my God! You two! Get a room!" Maedyn advised. Then she thought about it. "Actually on second thoughts, I'll just go an' get a room with Harry Potter. One of the loos should do."

"Hang about! Don't leave me here with them!" Tranquil-Skye got up and ran after Maedyn. "They're totally making me hurt on the inside again."

"Righto, now they're gone I can ask you a very important question," Blaise smiled.

Kalysstah's heart raced. He wasn't going to - going to ask her to ...you know - _marry him_, was he? Surely not!

"Oh, Blaise!"

"Kalysstah Oopheliah Qinn Porchini would you do me the honour of telling me which you prefer me to wear - boxers or briefs?"

"Excuse me!" Kalysstah was very confused; this was not how she expected Blaise's proposal of marriage to go.

"It's been on my mind a lot recently," he explained. "I need to know which you think my bum looks sexier in - boxers or briefs?"

"Briefs.You can totally pull them off with that backside of yours," she said sadly.

How silly of her to think he was about to propose to her - they hadn't even finished school yet. Not that she wouldn't have loved to have had a long engagement with Blaise. If he proposed now it wouldn't mean they had to get married right away. Hmmm...maybe she could put him more on the right track?

"Oh, Blaise, snugglebum, I can't quite see how this is a 'very important question'. Surely there are other questions out there that are a lot more deserving of this description?" she prompted. When he didn't respond she continued to hint. "If you know what I mean...?"

Kalysstah thought she saw a sudden look of realisation in his eyes, but the next thing he said put paid to that.

"What? You mean like - salt and vinegar or cheese and onion? Cheese and onion, obviously!" he laughed. "Who the hell likes salt and vinegar?"

Kalysstah was affronted.

"_Me_! I like salt and vinegar! They're my favourite! Then prawn cocktail!" she shrieked. How dare her own boyfriend insult her in this way. "Cheese and onion are disgusting and make your breath stink!"

She knew she had gone too far as soon as she saw the expression on his face, but she didn't care. No one insults salt and vinegar-flavoured crisps like that and gets away with it.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this, Muffinbear. I'll speak to you later," Blaise stood and left. This was the first time, since they'd been going out with one another, that he'd never said goodbye with a kiss before leaving.

Kalysstah tried not to cry. It would only ruin her make-up.

Shortly afterwards, Tranquil-Skye returned to the carriage.

"Where've you been?" Kalysstah asked.

"Writing existential poetry in the emo carriage," she replied. "Speaking of which - are you angsting?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Tranquil-Skye didn't believe her. She recognised that look of despair from staring at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, Tranquil-Skye! It's Blaise! We've had an argument!" Kalysstah divulged.

"Whatever about?" urged Tranquil-Skye. "The meaning of life?"

"No, nothing as silly as that," Kalysstah took a deep breath. "He totally dissed salt and vinegar crisps right there in front of me! He's a cheese and onion man," she finished with a shudder.

"That bastard!"

"I know, I know. But I can't help but still love him, you know?"

"Love makes us all blind in the end," Tranquil-Skye said knowingly. She'd totally had her heart broken numerous times by Gerard Way look-a-likes.

--

Eventually, the train reached King's Cross station, and the students were able to disembark.

"Kal, love, cheer up," Maedyn put her arm around her friend, as they stepped off the train. "You'll make up with Blaise before you know it. He'll be owling you all summer otherwise."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Oh, Maedyn!" Kalysstah gave her a watery smile. "I feel so silly now."

"Don't."

"And I completely forgot to ask you how you got on with that Harry Potter. Did you rock his world from here to Sunday?"

"Well, actually..." Maedyn giggled naughtily.

"Do tell, do tell!" Kalysstah needed gossip. And she needed it stat!

"Don't tell me - you got way_laid_ again, didn't you?" Tranquil-Skye tutted good-naturedly.

"How did you _know_?" Maedyn shrieked.

"Oh, Maedyn! You always do."

"So, who was it this time?"

"Seamus Finnigan, ladies," Maedyn looked very pleased with herself. "That's right - the Irish studmuffin himself."

"Phwoar and a half!" Kalysstah was impressed. "So, tell us all the details. How big-?"

"Kalysstah, sweatheart!" a voice exclaimed joyously, interrupting the post-mortem of Maedyn's illicit rendez-vous.

"Daddy!" Kalysstah threw herself bodily at the tall, dark and extremely handsome man who had called her name. It was no surprise where she got her good looks from.

"Hello, Mr Porchini," Maedyn purred.

"Maedyn! How are you? Been up to no good, as per, I suppose?" his deep mahogany eyes glinted sexily.

"Why, Mr Porchini - may I call you Lothario? - I simply don't know _what _you're referring to!" she said coyly. She pouted her scarlet-painted lips for good measure.

"Of course you don't," he said playfully, giving her a mischievous wink. Then he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Anyway, Kalysstah, honey, we'd better be off. We've got guests joining us this evening. Quite an important bit of business to take care of actually."

The Porchini's bid their farewells, and made their way to their chauffeur-driven limo, which took them to their mansion in Wiltshire.

--

"Darling! Our guests are here!" Fiorella Porchini, Kalysstah's mother, called up the stairs that led to the first floor.

Kalysstah had decided to wear her metallic gold, floor-length, off-the-shoulder, ball gown and three-inch, golden stilettos for dinner this evening. She accessorized with her matching diamond encrusted earrings and necklace, both set in twenty-four carrot gold. She wore her hair down, with her highlights gold tonight to match her outfit.

She was the epitome of perfection.

"Just one moment, Mummy!" she called back, before spritzing herself in Gold by Donna Karan.

On the landing, Kalysstah poised herself. She breathed in and out. She liked to make an entrance. Gracefully, she made her way down the staircase, her dress showing off her superb figure beautifully.

At the bottom of the stairs, awaiting her descent stood three guests. One of them thought she looked like an angel.

It was only as she was about to step off the last step that she noticed who her family's guests for that evening were.

The Malfoys.

Draco Malfoy.

She would be spending her evening in the company of Draco Malfoy.

Ew!

--

It was only as the sextet finished their raspberry pavlova, that Lothario decided it was time to explain to his daughter and the Malfoy boy what important business there was to be discussed.

The two teenagers had spent all five courses of the meal - including the cheese plate - glaring at one another over the genuine, polished teak dining table.

"Righto, then. Kalysstah...Draco," he said turning to each of them as he said their name. "There is something very important about your lives that we've all been keeping from both of you since you were born. This dinner represents that it is now time to reveal the truth to you both. Lucius."

"Thank you, Lothario," the blond man nodded curtly. "There is a law dating back to the day I was born. It is both a law here in this Wizarding society, and in the Italian Wizarding society from which the Porchini family hail," at this he stood up and strode round the room so he was now set against the large, ornate hearth. "This law came about, because of my father, Abraxus Malfoy, and your great grandfather, Kalysstah, Eugenio Enrico Porchini - who, as I'm sure you no doubt know, was the Italian equivalant of Minister for Magic back in the day."

"Indeed," Kalysstah agreed, wondering what this all had to do with Great Grandpappy.

"My father was working in the British Ministry of Magic at this time," Lucius continued. "He was a higher up in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. As a result he often came in to contact with your great grandfather. In early 1954, my father was visiting Italy on official business, when there was an assassination attempt made on your great grandfather's life, which my father successfully managed to thwart. Lothario."

"My grandfather was so grateful that the only way he felt as though he could repay Abraxus was to welcome him into the Porchini family. Of course, a marriage between a member of each household would need to take place. As it was, in early 1954, I was the only unmarried member of the Porchini family, at the ripe old age of four," Lothario chuckled.

"The situation was even less appropriate in the Malfoy family at this time," Lucius elaborated. "There were no unmarried members of the family. However, my mother was pregnant with me, which would mean, in the July of that year, an unmarried member of the family to be promised to Lothario once I was of age," Lucius licked his lips, amused. "On the proviso I was born female anyway. Alas, I was not."

Lothario sensed it was his turn again.

"Hence, the Porchini-Malfoy Marriage Promise Law was drawn up. My grandfather managed to pull a few strings and get it made into an official law in this country too. It states that the next time there was a male Porchini and a female Malfoy, or a female Porchini and a male Malfoy born in the same generation, then they would be promised to each other, and must marry within three months of the youngest becoming of age."

"Draco, as you are younger than Kalysstah, and as your seventeenth birthday fell on the sixth of June this year, that means you two have to marry before the sixth of September," Lucius finished.

There was silence around the dining table for several minutes, as their parents let Kalysstah and Draco soak up this revelation.

"So, Kalysstah, love, what kind of wedding dress are you thinking of?" Narcissa broke the silence - she wanted to get down to planning this wedding already. She loved a good do.

"Wedding dress! Wedding dress!" Kalysstah shrieked in horror! "What-? This is-! No, it can't-! I won't-! But-? _Surely_, there's some mistake?!"

"No, it's pretty clear, actually, Sweetheart," he father assured her. "You _have_ to get married to each other. It's a form of Unbreakable Vow - if you don't, you'll die, and you don't want that now, do you?"

"I don't know. It seems quite tempting if it's my only other option," said Draco, a look of revulsion etched on his features.

"Draco! Don't be so rude!" Narcissa scolded.

"I'm not being rude. It's nothing personal to Porchini - there are lots of people out there I don't want to marry," Draco tried to explain.

"It_ is _being rude - and take your elbows off the table!"

"I'm not eating!"

"I don't care - take your elbows off the table!" Narcissa said in a deadly whisper. "Now!"

Draco took his elbows off the table.

Kalysstah stood up sharply, scraping her heavy, teak chair on the marble floor.

"Can everybody just shut up for one moment, and realise how downright _heinous_ this situation is!" she roared, tears now streaming down her face, completely ruining her expertly applied eyeliner. "I can't marry Draco Malfoy! I go out with Blaise, who is _tonnes_ hotter!"

"My Snookums is hot too!" Narcissa yelled, insulted on behalf of her son.

"Mother! _How_ many times am I going to have to tell you not to say things like that?!" Draco winced. "It's weird. Father, tell her!"

"Narcissa, darling, it's weird," then he added. "But really, Son, you are a very handsome young man, and you shouldn't be ashamed of that fact. It's the Malfoy genes, they-"

"Father! There are other people present," Draco was fuchsia with embarrassment.

"Nonsense, nonsense. They're practically family," Lucius addressed the Porchinis. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, not at all," reassured Fiorella. "Draco has great bone structure."

"He gets that from me."

"Oh, I can tell."

"AHHHHH!!" Kalysstah and Draco screamed in unison.

There was silence.

"I'm going to bed," Kalysstah said simply. "And Draco is most certainly _not_ invited."

AN: Sooooo? What do you think? What will happen next (only I know, lol!)? Pwetty please review! Go on, there's cheese! Lots and lots of cheese!


End file.
